


NU'EST Drive AU Drabble Part 5/5: 3am Drive with JR

by Jun_sk



Series: NU'EST Drive AU [5]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Other, Romantic Fluff, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jun_sk/pseuds/Jun_sk
Summary: In the stillness of the night, you tossed and turned in your bed. Despite being thoroughly worn out from work, sleep continued to elude you. Plopping your head face down onto the pillow, you groaned in despair. Suddenly, you heard your phone vibrate on your bedside table. You picked it up, only to notice that you had received a text message from your co-worker, JR.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR / Reader
Series: NU'EST Drive AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048696
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	NU'EST Drive AU Drabble Part 5/5: 3am Drive with JR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jju_nyaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jju_nyaa/gifts).



> Happy White Day! I hope you like it~ 💕

重ねた 手のひら 僕から ぎゅっとしようか / Hands on top of each other, should I squeeze yours tightly

何でもないフリして 暴れ出す Heart / Pretending that everything’s fine while my heart is going crazy  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Text Message Conversation

JR: Are you asleep?

Y/N: Hey! Nah I’m still up…can’t seem to fall asleep…

JR: Me too actually…since we both can’t fall asleep, would you like to go on a drive with me? 

Y/N: huh?

JR: You know what, forget about it. It’s a dumb idea anyway. It’s late and I’ll just be disturbing you- 

Y/N: No, not at all! I would love to!

JR: …really? 

Y/N: Your company would be much appreciated.

And that was how you ended up in JR’s car, cruising through the night aimlessly. 

In-Person Conversation

JR: …thanks for meeting up with me…I appreciate it…

Y/N: No, thank you for inviting me. This is nice.

JR: huh? Ah…It’s nothing. I just couldn’t fall asleep and happened to think of you so…

Y/N: oh?

JR: Don’t misunderstand me, it’s not like I wanted to see you or anything ok. You just sort of came to mind and my phone was with me so I decided to text you…

Y/N: You see me every day at work, aren’t you sick of me? 

JR mumbling softly to himself: I can never get sick of you…

Y/N: Sorry? I didn’t catch that.

JR: Nothing! Nothing…oh right, this for you. 

JR hands you his jacket and a hot pack. 

JR: In case you get cold. 

Y/N: Thank you, that’s so sweet of you. 

JR: I didn’t prepare this for you ok? I brought the jacket just in case I need it too. The hot pack also just happened to be in my pocket. I’m giving them to you only cos you look like you need them more than me.

Y/N: I never knew that you thought so much about me…

JR: I can’t help it…my mind keeps going to you for some reason…

Feeling brave, you placed your hand softly on his free hand. You felt him jolt at the sudden contact. 

Y/N: Sorry! I’ve overstepped my boundaries…

Just as you were about to retract your hand away from his, he stops you and proceeds to interlock his fingers with yours. 

JR: I didn’t dislike it…I was just caught off guard by it. 

Y/N: JR… I-

JR: I like you Y/N. I like you a lot, more than I care to admit. 

Y/N: …I like you too…

JR: So I guess today’s our day one? 

Y/N: …yeah…

You swore you could feel his heart pounding as you held his hand. You were also sure that he could feel your heart racing too.


End file.
